In the past, sheets of wood veneer have been trimmed using package cutters. In such veneer trimmers, stacked sheets of wood veneer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as books of veneer) are trimmed. In addition, the books may be split, for example; by parallel connected circular saws positioned in a row transverse to the direction of the cuts.